Ohmwrecker
* 20% movement speed = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without the active and passive. * becomes gold efficient when near turrets. }} Similar Items }} Strategy ability to disable turrets enables aggressive turret dives that would have simply been unviable. often delegate to invest in the item to allow their team's assassins and other divers to focus on more offensive and defensive stats. Champions who are powerful turret divers and benefit from high tankiness (i.e. or ) may take to set up their own dives. Champions that have passives and abilities that allow them to excel in turret diving such as , , , , , , and can greatly benefit from this item in addition to their turret diving ability (particularly and where they also scale well in how much health they have). * Ohmwrecker simply wipes the turret targeting through the duration, resetting its damage increase. Trivia * Ohmwrecker is named after a League of Legends player, Ohmwrecker (aka the Masked Gamer), as a reward for gaining over 1000 referrals. Up until it closed in June 2012, Ohmwrecker served as the Editor-in-Chief of Voodoo Extreme, a popular gaming site that covered League of Legends extensively when most other sites disregarded it as an insignificant free-to-play game. ** Ohmwrecker (the Masked Gamer) was also recognized as a winner in the "Minnows to SharksMinnows to Sharks" program that Riot ran shortly after League of Legends launched. He provided consultation to Riot's executive management that helped lead to the Summoner Showcase and Tribunal. He also served for a short time as an original Test Realm tester. Ohmwrecker now focuses on building his Youtube channelOhmwrecker - The Masked Gamer as a partner of the Polaris Network, formerly known as The Game Station. * Ohmwrecker is phonetically similar to "homewrecker", in reference to its effect. Incidentally, an 'ohm' is a unit of electrical resistance, and so the name may also be understood as "resistance wrecker". * Smite and Ignite names its third track after this item. True to the spirit of Ohmwrecker, the track features dark, aggressive tones and an upset rhythm scheme. * To keep its presence in League of Legends after its removal, replaced the 'item' for the turrets. Patch History Updated visual effects. ;V7.12 * Combine cost increased to from . Total cost is still . ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from ;V5.16 * Base health regeneration increased to 150% from 100%. * Point Runner maximum speed reduced to 20% from 30%. * Point Runner movement speed now decays over 2 seconds instead of dropping off instantly. ;V5.5 * ** Now works with fallen turrets and . ;V5.1 * Passive effect – Point Runner do not include Void Gates. ;V4.20 * Recipe changed: + + = ** Total cost increased to from . * Stats: +300 health, +50 armor, +100% base health regeneration, +10% cooldown reduction * New passive effect - Point Runner: Grants 30% MS that builds up while nearby towers and Zz'rot Gates. * Active duration increased to 3 seconds. * Time before active can be used again on a turret increased to 8 seconds. ;V4.3 * Combine cost increased to from (total cost remains the same due to price being reduced). ;V3.14 * Recipe changed: + + = ** Total cost reduced to from . * Health regeneration removed. * Mana regeneration removed. ;V3.02 * Recipe changed: + + + = * Stats: +350 health, +50 ability power, +15 health regen per 5 seconds, +15 mana regen per 5 seconds. * Retains the same Unique active. ;V1.0.0.152 * Added * Recipe: + + = * Stats: +350 health, +300 mana, +55 armor * Unique Active: Prevents the closest enemy tower from attacking for seconds - 120 second cooldown. This effect cannot be used against the same tower more than once every seconds. }} References cs:Ohmwrecker de:Ohmzerstörer es:Rompeohmios fr:Dénohminateur pl:Omowy Niszczyciel ru:Ohmwrecker zh:Ohmwrecker